User blog:CEDJunior/A Look at the Queens of Combat Final Four
Queens of Combat 7 is just two weeks away, and it will be headlined by the Final Four of the QoC Championship Tournament, as the semifinals and finals will take place and a champion will be crowned after a five month journey. As promised, this blog will take a look at the Final Four participants in the tournament, so let's get started: Jessicka Havok: As we all know, Jessicka Havok is a household name in women's wrestling; both in the indies and mainstream. Havok is best known for her years in Women Superstars Uncensored, where she dominated and became one of only two women to have held every title at the promotion (Alicia is the other). Havok held the WSU Tag Team Championship with Hailey Hatred, formerly held the WSU Spirit Championship, and is a two-time WSU Champion, with her second reign lasting two years and ending without being defeated. Havok's journey has taken her to TNA, where she served as the supervillainess of the Knockouts Division and captured the TNA Knockouts Championship within months of her debut. Regarding her QoC career, Havok has appeared at every single event, and has won all of her matches, with the exception of a double countout against LuFisto at QoC 3 last November. As for her road to the Final Four, Havok defeated Miss Diss Lexia in the first round, and Crazy Mary Dobson in the quarterfinals at QoC 5 and 6, respectively. Santana Garrett: Santana Garrett is definitely no stranger to championships. Among those she currently holds are the NWA World Women's Championship (which she won in February) and the SHINE Championship (which she won just under two months later. Santana's two big title wins are part of what has been a banner two years for her, beginning with becoming an official TNA Knockout in March of 2014. Competing as Brittany, Santana picked up a huge win over Gail Kim before engaging in an angle with Madison Rayne that would see her transformed into a villainess within months. After her TNA stint ended in November, Santana returned to the indy circuit and won title after title after title. She will enter QoC 7 having held the prestigious NWA title for almost ten months, while having held the SHINE title for seven months. Santana's participation in the QoC Championshp Tournament marked her debut for the up-and-coming promotion. Her road to the Final Four included defeating Mandy Leon in the first round and Su Yung in the quarterfinals, actually becoming the first to advance to the semifinals. Taeler Hendrix: Taeler Hendrix has had a terrific wrestling career, and it keeps getting better. Taeler competed in Ohio Valley Wrestling, where she held their Women's Championship twice, but she is best known for being the first female winner of TNA's Gut Check competition. Though her time in TNA was short and saw sporadic appearances, Taeler would continue to make a mark on the independent circuit, competing in promotions such as Shine Wrestling and Ring of Honor. Taeler's biggest moment came when she main evented Queens of Combat's very first show in March 2014 and defeated the evil Serena Deeb. Taeler has appeared at every QoC show except for the third event, and she was also the first name announced for the tournament. Taeler's road to the Final Four was an interesting one; defeating Amy Love in the first round, and later turning villainous en route to defeating Amanda Rodriguez in the quarterfinals. Tessa Blanchard: What can I say about Tessa Blanchard that hasn't been said about her already? Tessa is the young upstart of the Final Four; in fact, her very first match was at Queens of Combat! In only a year, Tessa's matches have gained a lot of attention from fans, who believe (as do I) that she has definitely lived up to that famous last name. Tessa is the only one of the Final Four who has never competed at either WWE or TNA, but she has excelled largely at the indy circuit, competing in promotions such as WSU, Shine, and SHIMMER. Tessa's QoC career has been quite interesting, to say the least. Despite being the hometown favorite at the promotion, Tessa lost her first three matches; suffering defeats at the hands of Miss Rachel, Mickie James, and Crazy Mary Dobson. Figuring that she would participate in the tournament, I predicted two things for Tessa: that she would go far and that she would turn heel. I've been correct so far. Tessa's road to the Final Four would see her defeat Hania in the first round, with the use of a steel chair to begin her villainous turn. Tessa fully became a villainess and cheated her way to a victory over LuFisto in the quarterfinals. Jessicka, Santana, Taeler, and Tessa. What an impressive Final Four! There is no doubt that these four women will definitely show out at Queens of Combat 7, which I will preview next week! Category:Blog posts